I really miss you, Brainy
by Kiliko
Summary: Over 1,972 hits so far and fifteen reviews! How fair is that? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"I know you can try! You've been trying for years now. But you can't be what want to be. You don't eat, you can't sleep, and you don't have any feelings! That hair on your head isn't real. You don't have real parents. You don't even have a clue how I'm feeling now! You never have. I don't care how much you to want be, I don't care how much you try to be! Twelfth-Level intelligence can't get you everything. You're not like one of us-AND YOU WILL NEVER BE HUMAN!"

The room was silent. Brainy's eyes widened, and then closed as he hung his head. He turned on his heel and fled from the room, away from Phantom Girl's still-smoldering wrath.

Bouncing Boy spoke first. "Uhh… you know, I think you hurt his feelings." "What feelings? He's a robot. He doesn't have feelings!" said Phantom Girl. He conceded. "Well…technically, no. But they are wired, and his only desire is to be like we are. Feelings or not, that what you just said must have hit serious home." "Good," she said, "I meant for it to." "Whatever," said Bouncing Boy. "but you do know he's not going to speak to you for a while, right?" "I'm glad he won't. In case you didn't notice, he hurt me, too. He must have expected something to call me stuck up." Now Saturn Girl spoke up. "That's what you're acting like." "You know what! I'm done with this conversation."

Everyone: GOOD!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom Girl lay in her room, staring up at the ceiling. For some odd reason she couldn't remember what she'd been doing 5 minutes ago. **(That's called a blackout! Heh heh…that is all.)** She was also extremely thirsty. As she went to the kitchen she heard an odd noise coming from Brainy's room. She peeked in to see what he was doing. He was curled up in a corner of his room, breathing heavily as though he'd run a mile. Whatever was wrong with him, something told her not to bother him. She went to her friends, who were speaking in hushed tones-however; they stopped when she walked in.

She didn't take it personally. "Hey," "what wrong with Brainy? He looks like he's in pain."

Bouncing Boy: Like you don't know.

Phantom Girl: What is that supposed to mean? I don't.

Saturn Girl: Hmph…

Phantom Girl: You guys, please! This isn't funny! Tell me what's going on!

After they finally explained what she'd done, Phantom Girl was still puzzled. She figured since she didn't remember, she must have had some sort of blackout, but how was she going to apologize? She still felt like she was right. She decided to sleep on it. She got her water and left the room.

But little did she know it would be a while before she was able to apologize…

_Later that night…_

Brainy was still plagued by Phantom Girl's outburst. The last line kept running through his head-then it occurred to him that she was right…he'd just realized-he didn't belong here. It had been something he'd been thinking about while he'd wanted to die while he was in that corner-but then he'd been in denial. Now he accepted it. He rose to his feet. What he was about to do, he knew would hurt his teammates-but they'd hurt him before. This would just be payback.

He changed into the clothes he'd been wearing when he first met with his (former) teammates-a black hoodie and jeans-then he using an old cassette tape he had recorded his last message. He need not worry about a player-he knew Phantom Girl had one. Sneaking into her room, he laid the tape on her bedside table and left-taking a small airship…for he was leaving. For good.


	3. Chapter 3

When Phantom Girl awoke that next morning, her first thought was about Brainy. She'd decided she just come out and say it-what did she have to lose? Would he get angry? There was a good chance he was already. The only thing she had to worry about was if he tried to blast her with one of his laser cannons, and Brainy rarely tried that on any of his teammates. But when she looked on her bedside table, there was a small tape resting on top of it-and when she fetched her cassette player to play it, she was horrified.

It was a song she'd definitely heard before-movies weren't the only type of classics Bouncing Boy owned-but Brainy had added his own voice where Troy's was supposed to be.

I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away 

Brainy: You said that I will never be human.

…And I agree. I am not as not as you are.  
But you also said that I don't have any feelings.

That's where you're wrong.  
They may be only wired, but they do strengthen.

My feelings were hurt, as much as they can be.

And I hope you live your life knowing it was you who pushed me over the edge.

Because it wasn't only your fault, just mostly.

(Song resumes)

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

we might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

I want you to stay

I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away

Brainy: Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep in mind that this song has been totally remade by me! I don't know all the words, so it will be very different. And dungarees are only in the song because I couldn't find another word for them! Oh well…I don't own LOSH.

She wouldn't believe it at first. Breaking through Brainy tough hide was nigh impossible. How could she have done it alone? But then, she hadn't. Others had made passes at him before-but they never thought it had hurt him that badly. Still, though she felt uneasy. _Maybe it was just a warning, _she thought. She checked his room. He wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen where everyone else had congregated. She asked if they'd seen him. They said no. After an hour of searching, she gave up. They'd checked all the surrounding areas. He just wasn't there. She was discouraged, because once her teammates found out he'd left, they'd been shooting all kinds of barbs at her. (barbsinsults! That is all.) But she comforted herself with a single thought-_he'll come back, _she thought._ He will._

But she was wrong. And 2 months later, she was singing a different song.

I was sitting in my room by the TV, in my favorite dungarees, started humming a simple song, and it sounded sweet to me

I got up to close the door, but my feet got in the way…stumbled to the floor, he was right in the door, I could see his face…but how could it be…he ran away from me?

I really miss you, Brainy

Feeling so all alone

When are you coming back home?

I really miss you Brainy

Missing you everyday

Are you coming home to stay?

I remember the first time that I met you with our teammates in the rain

I laughed at you cause you looked cool

Minus the fact you were green

You pointed out I was strange myself

Of course we all are

But how could I know

That you would just up and go

My best friend's gone

I'm so alone…

I really miss you Brainy

Feeling so all alone

When are you coming back home?

I really miss you, Brainy

Missing you everyday

Are you coming home to stay?...

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

After about half a year had gone by, she couldn't take anymore. Life with one of their teammates was unbearable-especially because they knew it was their own fault. And they kept dumping it all on her. It wasn't just her fault, but yet and still…

Phantom Girl wished Brainy would come back. Maybe if he showed up sometime soon they'd stop messing with her. Maybe he would defend her. She doubted it, but maybe. She was again singing a new song.

Brainy Come Back 

Everyday I try to play another game  
But my heart can't take it  
I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop to turn inside  
oh Brainy please  
give us one more try

I don't see you out with all our friends  
Laughing it up as you used to when  
you had a good time, I know cause I lived the same life  
I'm about to got to say  
we can't keep living this same way  
so I'll be the one  
yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again

Brainy come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Brainy come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

I wanna call, but then I stall  
cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
cause if your play was to push me away  
you know the day, my heart you'd break it

I know we made a mistake  
it's just like your foolish pride  
Come back to me

Let us try, let us try, let us try

Brainy come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Brainy come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

You know you miss me, Brainy  
And I can see that you thought about me  
so why do you act like you don't care  
like all this love between us wasn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I caused  
but in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
it's you and me

so I sing

Brainy come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Brainy come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

Yes, she did like him. Even if it went against every law of nature imaginable, he captivated her in a strange way. About her thinking he liked her that was an illusion, a figment of her inflated ego-not her mind. And yet she had hurt him. This was, by far, the worst thing she'd ever done, and she decided, she was going to bring him back.


	6. Chapter 6

She marched into the lounge, where everyone was hanging out, to announce her plan. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She'd been in her room until, now to protect herself from the team's fury. They'd been messing around with her every day since he left, and today was no exception. "Well if it isn't Ms.Heartbreak. Are you going to scream at us to?" said Lightning Lad. "Okay, first of all, no more of that. It's driving me nuts." Phantom Girl stated truthfully. There was an exception: Bouncing Boy hadn't such much about the incident since it happened. Now he straightened up to question her. "What?" She told them of her plan. "…and I think that we should go after him. We _do _have a tracker, don't we?" They happened to think that was a good idea, coming from her, at least and they did have a tracker for their teammates.

Once they activated it, they found he was residing on an abandoned planet. The good news was they had were on their way. The bad news was that it was owned by…"The Coluans still own the planet. It's open to everyone, but their planet's directly in front of it. They'll start shooting at us if we get in range." "Now if we're hit, the good news is that it won't blow up anything, just knock out the power." "But then we'll crash." said Saturn Girl. But if we go now, we might be able to get by." Everyone agreed, and off they went.

Once they were in sight of the planet, they had another problem-the planet Brainy had landed on was, with the exception of him, deserted. There was barely any vegetation-not just deserted, but a desert itself. That was more than likely the reason he chose it over some more hospitable one. Half of the team didn't want to go, but the other half thought it would be worth it, and the ensuing struggle was catastrophic. Bouncing Boy, trying to calm the dispute, accidentally turned the ship to the right, and activating the Coluans defense system.

A bright blue object began to shine on the planet below, and everyone stopped to look, before they realized it was heading for them. "Oh, snap." said Bouncing Boy. There was a loud sizzling sound as it hit them. Then the lights went out, and they began to plummet toward the barren planet below.

Luckily, no one was hurt in the crash, but now there was no choice in the matter as to whether they would land. Fate had decided that for them. The tracker still worked, so while the others stayed behind to repair the ship, Phantom Girl went on to find Brainy and (hopefully) bring him back.

After it seemed she had walked for hours, the tracker she still held in her hand showed that he was standing a few feet from her. But yet she couldn't she couldn't see a thing but the blowing sand-until it separated around a figure standing in front of her. She called his name. He reappeared in front of her, but he didn't turn around, nor did he speak. The second time she called his name, though, he spoke. "What do you want?" he asked rather stiffly. Feeling sheepish, she answered "I came to ask if you could please come back. We miss you. I know you really don't want talk to me-at all-but just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said. It's been half a year since I saw you. I just want another chance." "Well then you sure weren't thinking about that when you were screaming at me, were you not?" The venom in his voice was almost mocking. "Well, I really wasn't thinking at all." she conceded.

"You should have." He didn't sound much like he was following her at all, so she decided to make her point. "Listen-" "No, you listen. I spent hours in my room after you said that. I wanted to crawl into a corner and die. And after all that, it's a shame that the one thing you could say that might make me forgive you is the one thing you haven't bothered to say." He paused for a moment."You probably wouldn't mean it, anyway." She was taken aback, but puzzled-she didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about. "Well I didn't know you would react that way-I mean, I was just barely aware of what I was saying. I didn't know you had any kind deep feeling. The whole time I've known you, you've been strong. When the others were mourning over something, you were always there, but you didn't show any inclination to join them. I've seen you smile, but I've never seen you laugh. You never grieved." It was her turn to hesitate. "I've never even seen you cry. How was I supposed to know?"

He stiffened, and his voice sounded hollow as he spoke. "You think I don't cry? Do think my feelings are never hurt? Look at me." He then turned around, and she felt her outline melt. Her own heart was broken right then-not from his surly demeanor, nor his harsh tone, not even his words, but instead her heart was crushed by the tears, unhindered by the wind that whipped his yellow-blond hair around like a tattered flag, that ran down his angled cheeks. She was shocked.

_Aw, snap,_ she thought. Then she said through her own tears, "Brainy I honestly didn't know any words I said could ever hurt you so badly. I was only thinking of making myself feel better. I realized that you're right. I was being stuck-up and selfish-and I'm sorry. Come back-_please._ I won't do again I promise-please forgive me." She paused here to see if her words had taken effect, and to her relief, they did. He came slowly toward her as though he would hug her but he didn't. Instead in his last act of anger, he slapped her her hard across the face. She staggered, but wasn't hurt. She'd fully expected it. "That's for yelling at me. And this- he hugged her -is for the apology. Thanks." Review1


	7. Chapter 7

Keep in mind that, for the record, Brainy is NOT gay! I just decided not to change the lyrics so that the song would make more sense.

-Six more months later-

All the Legionnaires had decided to have a karaoke party to loosen up for the new year. They'd all chosen their songs, and sang them accordingly, as well as random people from around the city, but everyone was still surprised to see Brainy's name on the list-but otherwise they didn't care. It was all part of the fun.

When it was his turn to sing, he stepped onstage and turned his back to the crowd. He snapped his fingers for the music to start.

This is what he sang.

What you want  
Baby, I got it  
What you need  
Do you know I got it?  
All I'm asking  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm asking' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money   
And all I'm asking' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits   
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

------ instrumental break ------

Ooo, your kisses  
Sweeter than honey

And guess what?  
So is my money  
All I want you to do for me   
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on trying' (just a little bit)  
You're running' out of fooling' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lying' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)

He wasn't that bad. Phantom Girl got the point he was trying to make. She too, had a special song for him. She took the stage after he'd finished and began to sing her song.

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

_[Chorus_  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

_[Chorus_

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

_[Talking_  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way 

Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!


End file.
